At present, photography has become a part of the daily life of more and more people, and the hobby of photography is also constantly subdivided, such as shooting of people, scenery, animal and macro, especially outdoor photography with a Single Lens Reflex (SLR) camera. In order to pursue high-quality photographic image, the technology of SLR camera and lens has developed rapidly in recent years, and the equipment for assisting photography has also changed rapidly, but there are still some shortcomings in outdoor photography as follows.
Firstly, the installation of a telephoto lens in the camera requires the use of assisted equipment to reinforce the connection, and at present, the product provided by the market is single in function and complicated in operation, so that many photography lovers abandon it, and easily causes damage to an interface between the camera and the lens.
Secondly, rapid movement is required when photographing animal outdoors, and the existing equipment is difficult to meet the requirement.
Thirdly, the illumination arrangement of light and focusing are not convenient and stable when performing ecological macro-photography, which increases the difficulty of photography.
In order to adapt to the flexible movement characteristic of outdoor photography, an assisted photography framework of the camera that is quick and easy to assemble and disassemble and has DIY function is needed.
In other mechanical application fields, in order to realize rapid assembly of modules and rapid replacement between the modules, a framework with strong universality, convenient use, and capable of meeting the DIY requirement of free assembly is also needed.